


The things we sacrifice for a date

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, How Do I Tag, Humor, I'm not sure what this is, Klance Week 2017, Klance Week 2017: Sacrifice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: It's Keith and Lance's anniversary but Keith messed up when planning the date. They both have to make some sacrifices.





	The things we sacrifice for a date

**Author's Note:**

> I said I have no idea what to do... then a friend gave me an idea and I ran with it because like, who said that it has to be a serious fic?? It's not _angst_ week, after all!
> 
> As my tags say, I have no idea what kind of category this is. I would've tagged "fluff and crack" but I don't think there's fluff so I have no idea... I'm so bad at putting my own works in a category, omg.
> 
> Anyway, have fun!

They were in a tough situation. Except, the situation wasn’t tough, objectively speaking. No, it was just tough to them, right at this moment, where they stood.

You see, they were on a date … and when they met up in front of the location, they started arguing about who made the bigger sacrifice.

Now, you may ask, what happened to lead up to this?

Keith had planned the date. Except, he hadn’t paid attention and the reservation for their restaurant was earlier than it should be, for both of their schedules. In the end, Lance didn’t have enough time to apply fresh makeup and style his hair after finishing up at work. Keith, meanwhile, had to beg his group mates to let him do extra work later so he could leave early.

After all, it was his and Lance’s anniversary.

 

“I had to hurry to make it here after work, _and_ I wasn’t even able to touch up my makeup or make sure my outfit is perfect, so now I look a complete mess!” Lance cried out.

“That’s nonsense, you look as perfect as always!” Keith said. “And besides, that’s hardly a sacrifice! I had to bail out of doing my share of project work tonight _and_ had to beg the others to let me go! I’ll have to do extra work now!”

“Well _excuse me_ for wanting to make sure I look extra perfect for you! And that’s your own fault for not paying attention, anyway!”

“Yeah, well, I could’ve taken you to some fast-food chain instead, but I wanted to treat you to a nice restaurant!”

“Well, maybe I would’ve preferred going to Burger Emperor if it meant less stress for the both of us!”

Keith blinked. “Wait, you actually would’ve preferred that?”

“Uh, I mean, yeah?” Lance was caught off guard now, too. “That would’ve been a lot better than both of us having to stress out to get here on time. Also … I guess it’d be kind of funny to sit there all dressed up in our fine suits and stuff.” He laughed softly.

“Oh. Yeah, that sounds like a funny mental image, I wonder how Sendak would react.” Keith cracked a small smile.

 

With the tension broken now, they realized how ridiculous they had both been.

“Sorry for overreacting like that. You’re right, I didn’t even need to touch up my makeup,” Lance apologized.

“No, it’s fine. I’m sorry for not considering your feelings on that,” Keith said. “And I really should’ve paid attention more. It’s my own fault I didn’t do that and had to leave the group meeting early now.”

“I could try to help you when you do your extra work?” Lance offered.

“You don’t have to, but that’d be appreciated.”

“Of course I’d help you, darling. That’s what friends and boyfriends are for.”

“Thanks, babe.”

They finally entered the restaurant and were led to their table. Even with the sacrifices they had had to make, it ended up a wonderful dinner worthy of their anniversary.

 

(A year later, Keith went through with the “fancy dinner at Burger Emperor” scenario.

That’s also when he proposed to Lance.

The present employees and even the restaurant’s manager, Sendak, congratulated them.

They still had to pay for their meals, though.)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to use an existing fast food chain so I ended up with this ... like Burger King, but Emperor = Zarkon lmao  
> I couldn't think of anything more clever, ahaha


End file.
